


ИПР

by Eleonora_Alva



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24092557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleonora_Alva/pseuds/Eleonora_Alva
Summary: Палпатин дает странную команду. Как отреагируют его подданные из числа военной элиты? Если коротко: Кренник подхалтуривает, Оззель не прав, Траун все делает с перевыполнением плана, Пеллеон нагибает систему. Один только Таркин играет честно.
Kudos: 14





	ИПР

**Author's Note:**

> Время действия — 3 ДБЯ, в угоду сюжету сделана маленькая натяжка по времени между присвоением Трауну звания гранд-адмирала и путешествием Эли Ванто в Доминацию чиссов.

_— Вы не боитесь, что обучите своих сотрудников, а они уйдут?  
— Я боюсь, что они не обучатся и останутся._

Нельзя недооценивать силу слова. Особенно слова, сказанного важным человеком в нужный момент. Простое сочетание звуков, попавшее в чье-то ухо, обработанное мозгом, прошедшее долгий путь до сознания реципиента, породило волну тревог и переживаний, которая прокатилась по всей Империи. Общий смысл послания сводился к тому, что «надо духовно расти, иначе…». Тот, кто провозгласил этот лозунг, забыл о нем сразу после выступления. Зато миллионы чиновников и офицеров приняли его близко к сердцу. Сперва он был поводом для шуток за обедом:

— Как поживаете? Уже начали личностный рост?

— Да вот, расту потихоньку. А вы?

— Стыдно сказать, все деградирую и деградирую.

Но в скором времени шутники, как и все прочие, осознали неизбежность принудительного развития. Одним нехорошим утром, днем, вечером или ночью (в зависимости от судового времени) люди обнаруживали на своих паддах сообщения с пометками «Важно» и «Срочно». Даже одно такое указание вызывало у адресатов сильный стресс, а уж два… Собрав смелость в кулак, люди открывали письма и видели требование заполнить приложенную таблицу с помощью методички. Наивные, они скачивали оба файла. Неизвестно, кто и как создавал таблицу и методичку, но процесс их скачивания повергал «мозги» паддов в пучины электронного ада. Все рабочие мощности обращались к этой задаче. Следовательно, выполнение любых других задач становилось невозможным. Продолжаться это могло часами. Когда же, поднатужась, падд скачивал и открывал загадочную таблицу, взору его основательно взбешенного или испуганного владельца представало неутешительное зрелище. С ходу люди могли вписать только свое имя, звание и личный номер. Все остальное требовало от них желания расти и развиваться как личность и профессионал своего дела, чем, понятное дело, обладали далеко не все.

— — —

Проект «Звездочка», верфи на орбите Джеонозиса

Графа «Ожидаемый результат» обескуражила многих и послужила отличным поводом для шуток. Но юмор никак не способствовал заполнению таблицы. О том, что ее составители хотели увидеть, методичка молчала.

Плохо дело в той империи, чьи офицеры не умеют с блеском выходить из тупиков документооборота. В Империи Палпатина хватало умных и находчивых людей, поэтому очень быстро все военнослужащие изъявили желание расти над собой и всячески развиваться. В немалой степени этому способствовало стороннее начинание директора Кренника. Тот быстро почуял, откуда дует ветер, и создал просветительскую медиагруппу. Проводимых конторой вебинаров, дистанционных курсов, семинаров и программ повышения квалификации хватало, чтобы заполнить индивидуальные планы всех: от штурмовика до гранд-адмирала. Не требовалось ни личного присутствия, ни просмотра выступлений лекторов — для получения сертификата было достаточно регистрации и оплаты, очень скромной. На первых порах не все отнеслись к начинанию директора с пониманием, однако через пару недель даже самые лютые его критики успели записаться на десяток вебинаров по разным темам. Те, кто бодро рапортовал о прохождении семинаров, и не подозревали, что из личных средств профинансировали очередной эксперимент доктора Эрсо или инженерный выверт Кренника. Как показывала статистика, самые молодые и неопытные офицеры в самом деле подключались к вебинарам, даже если трансляция шла посреди ночи по судовому времени. Никто в звании старше капитана этим себя не утруждал. Исключение оказалось только одно.

Чтобы понять, кто это, Креннику не пришлось даже читать имя — хватило звания. Во всей Империи только один гранд-адмирал мог сперва записаться на десяток вебинаров, а потом честно их посмотреть. Статистическая погрешность по имени Траун добралась и до его детища. По рассказам очевидцев директор уже составил представление о характере этого экземпляра, а критические комментарии на две дюжины строк на странице каждого вебинара довершили картину. Читая очередной шедевр эпистолярного жанра, Кренник устало вздохнул. И с этим человеком (поправка: совсем не человеком) ему однажды придется столкнуться по вопросам финансирования! Это было неизбежно, как победа над мелкими группировками бунтовщиков, и директор собирался выйти из спора победителем.

Собственный план развития он заполнил так, что его стоило выставить на всеобщее обозрение в качестве образца пассивной агрессии. В пунктах вроде бы не содержалось ничего выдающегося, но любой недоброжелатель директора с легкостью узнал бы в них намеки на свое поведение в отношении Кренника. Предполагалось, что доступ к планам всех сотрудников имеет только их непосредственное руководство. Но Кренник не сомневался: один альфа-хищник с Эриаду непременно сунет свой длинный нос в его план. Так что в графу стремлений он буквально слово в слово внес последнее письмо Таркина, в котором тот обвинял его в… В чем только не обвинял! От нецелевого использования средств до спорных аксессуаров в одежде, от неоднозначной репутации в прошлом до сомнительных инженерных решений в настоящем — ни одна сторона личной и общественной жизни директора не являлась тайной для гранд-моффа и не одобрялась им. В итоге в плане индивидуального развития Кренника «рост компетенций в сфере профессиональной деятельности» успешно сочетался с «совершенствованием вкуса».

— — —

Звездный разрушитель супер-класса «Палач»

С выражением лица человека, приготовившегося к долгой и мучительной казни, генерал Вирс читал список качеств, над которыми — предположительно — поработал его подчиненный. Перечень был внушительный. Такие формулировки мог составить только альтернативно мыслящий эгоист с сомнительными амбициями. Генерал поднял глаза на стоявшего навытяжку подполковника Хайдера. Насколько ему было известно, тот не имел сколько-нибудь значительных планов на жизнь, кроме желания честно и достойно послужить Империи, а затем мирно выйти в отставку и осесть где-нибудь подальше от треволнений войны. Наверняка эту таблицу за Хайдера заполнял кто-то из подчиненных и в процессе решил пошутить над командиром.

Сделав глубокий вдох, генерал стал выбирать наиболее адекватные пункты из списка.

— Итак, вы готовы брать на себя ответственность в критических ситуациях? — спросил он.

— Так точно! — последовал четкий ответ.

— Готовы оказывать влияние на подчиненных, но в то же время не поддаваться влиянию с их стороны?

— Так точно!

— Свели ли количество невысказанных на совещаниях идей до нуля?

— Так точно!

— Верите ли вы в Змия-Спасителя с планеты Флюх? — не отрываясь от анкеты сымпровизировал Вирс.

— Так точно!

Генерал приподнял бровь. Хайдер уставился на стену у него за спиной и не подавал ни малейшего признака того, что заметил иронию. Вирс не сомневался, что тот поверил бы во что угодно, лишь бы остаться на службе.

— Ладно, ставлю отметку о достижении указанных результатов, — в специально отведенном поле таблицы расцвела электронная подпись генерала. — Зовите следующего и можете быть свободны.

Довольный Хайдер щелкнул каблуками и ретировался. Вирс повел плечами и потер виски. Уже четвертый день он, не разгибаясь, подписывал таблицы и проверял, имелись ли у его подчиненных признаки личностного роста. Все можно было сделать быстрее. Всего-то позволить младшему офицерскому составу отчитываться перед их непосредственными командирами, а не осаждать приемную одного несчастного генерала. Опять же, о том, кто чему научился, они знают лучше, чем Вирс, который некоторых лейтенантов встретил лицом к лицу впервые с начала службы на «Палаче». Но адмирал Оззель уперся. «Вот заодно и познакомитесь со своими людьми», — заявил он в ответ на предложение Вирса. Генерала согревала только мысль, что этой глупой идеей Оззель сам себе создал лишнюю работу. На борту «Палача» находилось почти триста тысяч человек. Из них около сорока тысяч относились к пехоте, то есть подпадали под юрисдикцию Вирса. Что оставляло двести шестьдесят тысяч человек — и двести шестьдесят тысяч таблиц — на откуп адмиралу. И несчастному Пиетту, которому наверняка придется ему помогать. Участь капитана не могла не вызывать сочувствия. И только понимание того, что Оззель все еще будет по уши в работе, когда он сам уже освободится, морально поддерживало генерала.

В то же самое время несколькими палубами выше адмирал начинал сверять полученные таблицы. Для этого требовались инфокарты с ними, уложенные в два небольших ящика, и капитан Пиетт, одна штука. Оззель вставил инфокарту, поудобнее устроился в кресле, налил чашку кафа, сделал большой глоток и повернулся к компьютеру.

— Так, заполняем опросник… — он открыл наобум первый попавшийся файл. — Кто такой лейтенант Чийкона?

— Высокий рыжий парень с большими ушами, — без задержки ответил Пиетт.

В очередной раз адмирал подтвердил репутацию человека, обладающего памятью, достойной одного из неразумных обитателей океанов Мон-Каламари. На его лице не отразилось никаких признаков узнавания описанного лейтенанта. Некоторое время Пиетт любовался тщетными блужданиями начальства в лабиринтах памяти, но, сознавая, что они зря теряют время, все же сжалился над ним:

— Он вам сегодня утром каф приносил.

— А-а-а, ясно, — лицо адмирала приобрело более осмысленное выражение. — Ну и как, он изучает экзотические языки, как в плане написано?

— На днях я слышал, как он выругался на хаттском.

— Ага, значит, учит. Так и запишем. Молодец парень.

Медленно они продирались через завал таблиц. С учетом количества людей на борту звездного разрушителя суперкласса, труд предстоял изнуряюще долгий. На третьем десятке Оззель уже не интересовался внешними данными подчиненных, на пятом вообще перестал о чем-либо спрашивать Пиетта. Капитан подумывал, не удалиться ли под каким-нибудь благовидным предлогом. У него хватало дел поважнее, чем служить моральной поддержкой своему командиру. На самом деле его вообще не должно было быть в этом кабинете: финальную резолюцию перед отправкой файлов на Корусант накладывал лично адмирал. Но Оззель принадлежал к категории людей, которые не желали страдать в одиночестве.

Неожиданно адмирал оживился. Пиетту это сразу не понравилось. Злорадно улыбаясь, Оззель ткнул пальцем в монитор и спросил:

— Что, капитан, прослушали вы курс лекций по командным играм и тимбилдингу?

Печальное лицо Пиетта стало еще печальнее. Про себя он разносил по всем коркам Вирса, который в шутку записал его на этот нелепый курс, но вслух сдержанно ответил:

— Никак нет. Не успел ввиду чрезмерной занятости работой с отчетами.

— Ай-яй-яй, капитан, как нехорошо. Смотрите, как бы мне не пришлось снизить вам процент компетентности.

«Жаль, мне нельзя оценить твою компетентность», — подумал Пиетт.

— Как вам будет угодно, сэр, — со скорбным видом произнес он, вложив в это «сэр» все накопившееся презрение к адмиралу.

Желающий мог бы придраться к его тону, но Оззель милосердно простил капитана, когда в списке намеченной к прочтению литературы увидел очередное переиздание своего учебника по стратегии для старших курсов.

Семьдесят одна таблица осталась позади, впереди маячило всего… двести пятьдесят тысяч девятьсот тридцать девять.

— — —

Звездный разрушитель «Химера»

Как это всегда бывало, Траун отнесся к вопросу философски. Каковы наши истинные цели? Как мы можем их достичь? Он несколько часов рассуждал об этом перед своими капитанами, изрисовал электронную доску сложными схемами, кружочками и стрелками, но так и не добился от них понимания важности заполнения таблиц. Мужчины и женщины изредка покашливали и поглядывали друг на друга в поисках того, кто откроет их командиру-идеалисту страшную правду: любая отчетность такого плана — полная чушь. В конце концов все взгляды остановились на Эли Ванто — как на персоне, особо приближенной к телу гранд-адмирала. Когда Траун оседлал любимую банту, то есть пустился в пространные рассуждения об образе идеального воина, который стремится познать врага, совершенствуется, а главное, не существует, собравшиеся приуныли. Один из капитанов незаметно посмотрел на хронометр. Его не долеченной язве определенно не понравится длительное отсутствие еды. Коммодор Фаро печально ему улыбнулась, потянулась за графином с водой, но «случайно» неудачно ухватилась за ручку. В результате изрядное количество жидкости вылилось на стол для совещаний, в рекордное время достигло проектора и устроило короткое замыкание. По техническим причинам совещание пришлось прервать.

Траун имел к людям достаточно сострадания, чтобы не донимать их во время перерыва на обед. Эли Ванто в число людей, очевидно, не входил, поскольку гранд-адмирал вызвал его к себе в кабинет и деликатно перечислил спорные места в его плане индивидуального развития. Основная беда заключалась в недостаточном количестве пунктов в каждом разделе.

— Они сами не понимают, что спрашивают, — попытался оправдаться Ванто. — Вот, например, «укажите список тренингов/семинаров/курсов, связанных с профессиональной деятельностью и/или саморазвитием». Во время отпуска я ходил на занятия йогой, при отеле был кружок. Неужто мне и это записать в саморазвитие?

— Юмор здесь неуместен, — без энтузиазма ответил Траун и сверился с планом. — Лучше составьте подборку «книг, материалов, нормативных актов, связанных с профессиональной деятельностью».

— Кстати, насчет ремарки по поводу юмора. Могу я записать ее в раздел «Получение обратной связи»? Предполагается, что командир должен наставлять меня по разным направлениям. Это будет… — Ванто сверился со списком в приложении, — «Повышение уровня культуры речи».

— Тогда сегодняшнее совещание отметим как «Развитие лидерских навыков», — включился в игру Траун.

— И еще наставничество!

— Не припомню, чтобы я занимался чем-то подобным.

— Это именно то, чем вы занимаетесь с первого дня нашего знакомства.

На губах Трауна появилась скромная улыбка.

— О вас можно сказать то же самое. Вы обеспечили меня таким количеством фактического материала, что всей жизни не хватит на его изучение, — ответил он.

Как всегда, когда Траун хвалил его, Эли почувствовал, что краснеет, и поспешил скрыть это за деловым видом.

— Итак, с наставничеством разобрались. Что там дальше? — спросил он.

— Пункт для командиров высшего звена: план культурно-массовой и просветительской работы.

Эли был готов поклясться, что Траун смаковал эти слова. Во всяком случае, вид у него стал довольный, предвкушающий, глаза вспыхнули огнем.

— О-о-о, нет. Что бы вы ни задумали, я отказываюсь от лица всей команды, — запротестовал Ванто.

— Разве вам не понравились курсы гончарного мастерства в прошлом месяце? — с притворной наивностью поинтересовался гранд-адмирал.

— Как бы это сказать… — Эли почесал затылок и покосился на край стола Трауна, где стояло кривобокое подобие пепельницы или вазочки. Ванто сам изваял это произведение и, сгорая со стыда, вручил чиссу в знак проявления симпатии. Гранд-адмирал принял подарок с благодарностью, водрузил на видное место и стал класть туда канцелярские мелочи.

Те, кто раньше жаловался на скуку службы, с появлением Трауна быстро взяли свои слова обратно. Ни один флот Империи не мог похвастаться таким количеством способов занять личный состав в свободное время, как Седьмой. Помимо наскучивших всем голотеатров и баров, на каждом корабле организовали развивающие секции и кружки: боевые искусства, стратегические игры, языковые курсы, литература и театр, рукоделие, сборка и ремонт дроидов, рубка «льда»… И это не считая клуба любителей прикладного искусства, председателем которого являлся лично гранд-адмирал. Не имел успеха только кружок танцев: женщины отказывались его посещать, потому что не хотели, чтобы их «таскали по танцполу, как кукол» (дословная цитата коммодора Фаро), а мужчины опасались, что любое неловкое движение может быть рассмотрено как сексуальное домогательство. Посещение всех этих клубов, курсов и кружков не было обязательным, но считалось признаком хорошего тона записаться хотя бы в один. Многие оценили порыв гранд-адмирала и регулярно посещали сразу несколько клубов. Другое дело, что в таких условиях стало проблематично осуществлять дальнейший — показной — духовный рост.

Эли верил в изобретательность Трауна… и содрогался.

— — —

Звездный разрушитель «Огнедышащий дракон»

Жизнь — это музыка. Мелодии пронизывают Вселенную, звучат в вое ветра, шуме волн, шорохе листьев, потрескивании огня. Каждое действие имеет свой ритм. Даже в механическом подписывании планов личностного развития подчиненных он был. Скучный, однообразный, но четкий. Если удавалось поймать ритм, становилось легче. Гранд-адмирал Савит верил в это.

Слухи о планах индивидуального развития дошли до него задолго до того, как были разосланы первые таблицы и рекомендации по их заполнению, и он поспешил довести их до сведения своих капитанов. Так что формально его подчиненные уже вовсю духовно росли к тому моменту, как остальные командиры только начинали ломать голову над полученными файлами. Савит ставил слаженную работу, пунктуальность и отчетность во главу угла. Был составлен график, к какому числу каждый капитан должен собрать планы развития старших офицеров и переслать их гранд-адмиралу. Это позволило Савиту визировать их без спешки. Кликая на значок электронной подписи, он впал в медитативное состояние. Все таблицы были похожи одна на другую, никто не писал больше двух-трех строчек в каждом пункте. Пока рука механически нажимала на кнопку, мысли гранд-адмирала бродили где-то далеко.

Перед глазами мелькали однообразные столбики…

И вдруг, вместо привычной страницы текста, возникла таблица аж на четыре листа мелкого шрифта. Как фальшивая нота. Как резкий звук упавшего инструмента. Как лопнувшая струна. Ритм был сбит. Составитель плана не только намеревался прочитать огромное количество литературы по стратегии и обучению на местах младшего офицерского состава (это еще зачем?), но и записался на невообразимое количество всяких встреч и конференций. «См. приложения один-шесть», — любезно приписал он. С неудовольствием Савит открыл приложения и обнаружил там командировочные листы, письма от оргкомитетов, подтверждения брони отелей и утвержденные бухгалтерией сметы на оплату расходов. Оформленные документы ждали только одобрения гранд-адмирала. Теоретически он мог отказаться их подписывать, но это означало бы отказ подчиненному в «развитии». Тогда кто-нибудь мог начать задавать вопросы: уж не противится ли гранд-адмирал тем самым воле того, кто распорядился выпустить эти таблицы? А такие вопросы никому не нужны. Соответствуя требованиям, этот план, тем не менее, являлся пощечиной для Савита.

Подписывая командировочные листы и сметы, гранд-адмирал с раздражением смотрел на имя того, кто испортил ему вечер, и ни капли не удивлялся. На каждом корабле всегда находилась хотя бы одна паршивая банта. Что уж говорить о целом флоте. Обидно, когда эта банта носит звание капитана и твердо настаивает на своих, никому не ведомых, моральных принципах. В Третьем флоте эту роль исполнял Гилад Пеллеон с «Предвестника». Он давно прославился как человек, который всегда стремится поступать правильно, чем неизменно создает проблемы своим командирам. Он верил, что все в Империи делается не просто так и не сдуру. Раз существуют правила, нужно их соблюдать; если есть требования, надо их выполнять. Савит обреченно вздохнул. Хороший солдат, но с поразительно ограниченным, бескрылым умом. Такому никогда не достичь вершин, не познать истинного величия. С определенной точки зрения люди подобного склада полезны: кто-то же должен заниматься рутинной работой.

Однако из всех капитанов Третьего флота только Пеллеон нашел способ поставить систему себе на службу. Конференции, на которые он собирался отправиться, проходили на тропических курортах или в городах с древней историей, а осмотр достопримечательностей входил в обязательную программу участников. Выбранные им отели мало того, что имели красивые номера и питание по системе «все включено», так еще и предлагали гостям бесплатно пользоваться бассейнами, массажными кабинетами, СПА-салонами, водными и воздушными видами транспорта… Это не могло быть совпадением. Похоже, капитан не настолько наивен, как Савит думал.

Покончив с документами Пеллеона, гранд-адмирал перешел к планам офицеров с «Призрачного охотника». Там никто не хотел выделяться: личный состав предпочел ограничиться просмотром вебинаров директора Кренника. Относительно них среди высшего командования ходило немало анекдотов. Никто точно не знал, что происходит во время трансляций. Но младшие офицеры пересказывали забавные случаи старшим, и так по цепочке, с преувеличениями и дополнениями, вести доходили до высшего командования. Они давали неплохую тему для беседы во время вечеринок при дворе или более кулуарных встреч. Савит уже был наслышан о том, что один из его коллег посмотрел вебинары Кренника и остался настолько недоволен, что оставил гневные комментарии. «Не стоило так унижаться, — подумал он, когда узнал об этом. — Хотя чего еще ждать от инородца?». Об эксцентричности Трауна ходили легенды, и втайне Савит даже восхищался его способностью плевать на общественное мнение.

Случайное воспоминание об этом чудаке заставило Савита задумался, нельзя ли под каким-нибудь предлогом сбагрить, то есть перевести с почетом, Пеллеона в Седьмой флот. Поговаривали, что коммодор Фаро, командовавшая флагманом Трауна, вот-вот должна была пойти на повышение. Открывалась отличная возможность отправить Пеллеона на «Химеру» — и пусть они с Трауном чудят вместе. Эту мысль Савит тщательно обдумывал, механически подписывая планы развития.

— — —

Офис Таркина на Корусанте

О, магия секретарской работы! Начальство может привести в движение всю Империю, перебрасывать корабли, ресурсы и финансы из сектора в сектор. Но только от воли секретаря зависит, какие прошения дойдут до глаз всемогущего губернатора Таркина, какие черновики законов и проектов он прочтет, какие данные попадут в пресс-релиз. Нельзя забывать о невероятно важной вещи — графике личных встреч и общественных мероприятий. Должность подразумевает определенный уровень доверия, схожесть политических взглядов и готовность гибко подходить к любым вопросам. Правду говорят: жениться можно на ком угодно, но секретаря надо выбирать тщательно.

Тысячи людей обивали порог офиса губернатора и не обращали на его секретарей никакого внимания. Орды младших советников, помощников и адъютантов действительно играли незначительную роль. Другое дело — главный секретарь. Этот человек встал непробиваемой стеной между волнами корреспонденции и сознанием Таркина, между толпами просителей и телом гранд-моффа. Уже более десяти лет эту должность занимал Тес Дистлер. Он искренне восхищался своим патроном, высоко ценил его государственный ум, а потому стремился оградить губернатора от мелких дел и частных вопросов. Задачи гранд-моффа: задавать общие направления политики и выбивать финансирование избранных проектов, — а для всего остального существует аппарат. До глаз, слуха и прочих органов чувств Таркина, как правило, доходили либо важные с политической точки зрения документы, либо те, что предварительно попадали к главному секретарю вместе с подарком.

И вот наступил день Икс, или, как его называли сотрудники офиса губернатора, день ПиК — пыток и казней. Таркин возвращался на Корусант, чтобы принять участие в генеральной ассамблее, главной ярмарке тщеславия Империи, где влиятельные и знаменитые чиновники и военачальники мерились властью и славой. К приезду гранд-моффа и без того идеально чистый офис вылизали до того, что в стены, полы и столы можно было смотреться. Прибывший Таркин, как всегда, окруженный толпой подручных, внешне никак не проявил удовлетворения от вида сияющих поверхностей. Но Дистлер хорошо его знал. Как и то, что при малейшем неудовольствии гранд-мофф сразу дает знать. В каком-то смысле отсутствие реакции — уже хорошая новость.

По мере продвижения к кабинету губернатора свита постепенно рассасывалась: местные сотрудники растаскивали вновь прибывших по переговорным и приемным. К себе в кабинет Таркин вошел только в сопровождении главного секретаря и его дроида-помощника.

— Мы подготовили несколько документов на подпись. Будьте любезны, взгляните, — со скромным видом сказал Дистлер.

«Несколько документов» выглядели как стопка листов флимсипласта толщиной с предплечье взрослого мужчины в руках дроида. Дистлер пододвинул к губернатору голопечать с уже введенной датой и именем Таркина. Его начальник редко появлялся на Корусанте, тем не менее, офис продолжал работать — не без помощи голопечати, доступ к которой, по идее, имел только сам Таркин. Но если бы эта условность соблюдалась, то к приезду губернатора его ждала бы не стопка, а целая комната, заваленная письмами, предложениями, актами и постановлениями. С молчаливого согласия Таркина Дистлер позволял себе некоторую вольность в обращении с печатью, но в присутствии патрона держался скромно и делал вид, что видит ее впервые с момента его предыдущего визита.

Одна за другой агрессивная и острая, как виброклинок, подпись губернатора появлялась на листах. Таркин быстро пробегал взглядом по заголовкам документов, не вчитываясь в смысл. Он хорошо изучил Дистлера и знал, что тот не допустит ни лишних трат на просителей, ни сомнительных проектов, ни скандальных историй.

И тут вместо привычного сплошного текста на глаза губернатору попалась таблица. Рука с печатью, уже занесенная над листом, замерла. Таркину нравилась структурированная, разложенная по полочкам информация, поэтому он решил проглядеть документ, который вот-вот должен был подписать. Но чем дальше он читал, тем больше мрачнел. Дистлер вздохнул. Видимо, не стоило в графу «Развитие на рабочем месте» вносить такой пункт, как «Рефлексия собственной профессиональной деятельности». А ведь чутье подсказывало сунуть криффову таблицу в самый низ стопки. К тому моменту, когда Таркин до нее добрался бы, он бы уже слишком утомился и хлопнул печать, не глядя. Но нет, Дистлеру вздумалось вложить ее в первую треть стопки. Недопустимая ошибка для главного секретаря.

— Это еще что? — Таркин ткнул пальцем в таблицу.

— Индивидуальный план развития, — спокойно пояснил Дистлер.

— Индивидуальный? План? Развития? — каждое последующее слово губернатор выплевывал с большим презрением, чем предыдущее.

— Да, ваше превосходительство. Составлен в соответствии с рекомендациями и одобрен специальной группой советников.

Таркин посмотрел на таблицу, как на личного врага. На пути к Корусанту он видел, что офицеры «Исполнительницы» возятся с какими-то листочками, но не придал этому значения. А теперь «специальная группа советников» требовала, чтобы в течение года он посетил конференцию по обеспечению безопасности Внешнего кольца, серию обучающих семинаров по управлению и — слыханное ли дело! — курсы развития навыков работы в команде. Последний пункт разозлил губернатора особенно. Он и так знал все, что нужно, о работе в команде: он приказывал, а подчиненные выполняли.

— Это меня не волнует. Я хочу знать, какой идиот это придумал, — Таркин демонстративно помахал таблицей перед носом своего секретаря.

Тщательно следя за тоном и выражением лица, Дистлер принялся многословно объяснять долгий путь таблицы по бюрократическому лабиринту и в итоге свел все к тому, что несколько недель назад Император публично высказался в том ключе, что военным и чиновникам следует развиваться и учиться новому. Конечно, Таркин тоже слышал это выступление, но искренне считал, что к нему оно не относится. Наличие унизительного плана индивидуального развития доказывало обратное.

Нехотя губернатор попросил секретаря пояснить каждый раздел. Особенно его интересовала «обратная связь». Дистлер уже уладил этот вопрос с главным секретарем Императора: был назначен день и час фиктивной встречи их начальников, а ее результаты уже внесли в таблицы и отчеты. Но Таркин не желал и слышать об этом. Если Император хочет увидеть его духовный рост, он его продемонстрирует. Пока Дистлер думал, как рвение его губернатора скажется на его личных отношениях с главным секретарем Императора («Тес, вы что, не умеете контролировать своего подопечного?»), Таркин быстро вычеркнул из таблицы пункты, которые внесли за Палпатина, и велел распечатать еще одну копию.

В день фиктивной встречи Таркин столкнулся в дверях приемной с Амеддой. Главный секретарь Императора нисколько не смутился присутствием столь высокопоставленных персон, предложил им присесть, выкатил тумбу со всевозможными угощениями и напитками: от кафа до крепчайшего виски. Человек и чагрианин выразительно посмотрели друг на друга и сели в разных углах комнаты. Оба держали в руках листы флимсипласта с напечатанными на них таблицами. Оба явились за «обратной связью» и жаждали узнать, каких же качеств им не хватает. В отличие от обычных гневных переглядок, на сей раз они обменялись понимающими взглядами. Великий визирь, похоже, тоже не ожидал, что придется заполнять план индивидуального развития.

Несмотря на возражения Амедды, первым в покои Императора просочился Таркин.

— Можно долго спорить о рангах и степени близости к его величеству, но условленное время встречи есть время встречи, — любезно объяснил главный секретарь Императора.

Мысленно губернатор сделал себе пометку выписать Дистлеру внеочередную премию. Оставив Амедду и главного секретаря Императора пререкаться в приемной, Таркин вошел в кабинет.

Палпатин встретил его со всей возможной — для него — любезностью и выразил удивление, что губернатор явился именно сейчас, хотя через пару дней они должны были встретиться на ежегодной генеральной ассамблее. Таркин изложил суть дела: план развития, таблица, обратная связь…

— Пишите, что хотите, и не обращайте внимания, — Император небрежно махнул рукой и поморщился. — Сначала понабирают гунганов, а те нам потом придумывают таблицы. Не поверите, даже мне прислали. Вот, полюбуйтесь, — он протянул лист флимсипласта.

Таркин с поклоном принял его и прочел следующую информацию.

ФИО работника: Шив Палпатин

Личный номер: 1

Департамент: Галактическая Империя

Должность: Император

Возраст: — 

Срок выполнения плана: бессрочно

Ожидаемый результат: править галактикой на протяжении десяти тысяч лет

Самообразование: помощь, участие коллег требуется / **не требуется**

Тренинги и семинары: спросить секретаря

Получение обратной связи: мой учитель считал, что я молодец

Развитие на рабочем месте: дописать третий том труда о Темной стороне Силы, разобрать архив библиотеки джедаев

Специальные задания: найти источник возмущения Силы на границе Неизведанных регионов

Другое (наставничество): научить Вейдера с оптимизмом смотреть в будущее

Комментарий работника: составителя таблицы сослать на Кессель

Подпись


End file.
